Vote for Tyler
Hi everyone! I have enjoyed playing this game with each and everyone of you. I know you may have questions and I hope I can clear things up for you either through my speech or through my responses. In the beginning when I found out we were separated into tribes of 5 I knew I had to try to connect with my tribe and try to get into an alliance. I made an alliance with Jason and Apat for majority and I also tried connecting with Gianna and Val since there was only a small amount of people on tribe. Although Val left the game very early on and became inactive. When we voted her out I found out from Gianna that Val threw me under the bus to Gianna saying I was gunning to get her out. I knew it was a lie but I didn't know if Gianna knew and I tried to repair the damage that was done but we got swapped so I all had to do was hope she wasn't angry at me. On the swapped tribe, Catania 2.0, things were going great! We won immunity both times and didn't go to tribal. I was swapped with Jason,Jenna,Casey, Anthony, and Najim. On the that tribe I made a good connection with Casey and Anthony. I had a good feeling if we went to tribal al I would be safe because of the connections I made with them an an unofficial alliance with Casey, Jason, and Jenna although Jenna and I had barely spoken . When we merged, I talked with Casey and Jason about keeping the Catania 2.0 alliance for majority. I made the alliance chat and pitched it to Anthony,Najim, and Jenna and they were on board. We took put Apat 1st because he was a threat and a great strategist and he would be dangerous to go deep into the game. We then next voted Gianna because she was changing positions in her job and she would be busy. She ended up having the golden crystal and was safe from that tribal. During that time Anthony Casey and I have talked about blindsiding Jason because he was getting into a fight with Anthony in the alliance chat and he was a liability going forward. He ended up quitting so we couldn't make the big move. Afterwards we were down to 8. The 5 of us talked about voting for Kailyn and she was going to be the vote that tribal. However, Casey talked to me about blindsiding Najim instead of Kailyn(the only eligible person to receive votes not in the alliance since Logan won immunity and Gianna was safe because of her golden crystal.) Even though he settled on voting Kailyn I didn't feel comfortable. With Casey keep talking about making moves and blindsiding someone in our alliance I figured it was a matter of time before he voted me out. Also I haven't talked to Jenna and when I had she was working and haven't reached back but still was active in the alliance chat so I knew I had to make a move. I told Najim about Casey's plan to blindside him and he was on board to vote out Casey. I talked with Gianna and Logan to see if they wanted to make the move and they were on board. After the vote ot was Logan, Gianna,Najim and I vs. Jenna and Athony with him bringing Kailyn on board. I'm proud of that move because that was the biggest move of the game and that set the battle between the 2 sides for the rest of the game. We ended up in trouble with the next 2 tribals because of Kailyn and Anthony winning the veto. Logan lost the battle back challenge which kept Anthony safe and Kailyn won the following veto so I knew I was in trouble. I gunned for the next 3 challenges and won them because I knew it was Gianna or I voted out next and when it would be me at the final 4 if I didn't win it. I beat Kailyn in the final challenge ensuring me to get into the final 3. I talked with Jenna about how crazy it was that Anthony threw the challenge and felt comfortable and knew either Kailn or Jenna would pick him. I also told Jenna that if Anthony made the final that his game overshadowed hers and he would have a better shot at winning. I'm proud of my gameplay of how I needed to make the moves when I did and won the veto that sent Casey home at that tribal when I needed to make that move and winning back to back to back challenges when I ultimately needed to. I hope that clears things up and feel free to ask any questions that you may have. here.